


Before We Jump

by CalicoPudding



Series: trash-by-vogue's prompts [4]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7017457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoPudding/pseuds/CalicoPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Mello.</p>
<p>And Matt.</p>
<p>Always ‘and Matt,’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before We Jump

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a horrible person and I'm sorry.  
> Also, rated as such because of theme

They’d talked about it, sure, what teenager hadn’t? Nights spent awake, just wondering. Matt blames B. Ever since Mello read that damn case, read that Beyond  _ set himself on fire _ , he’d been unable to stop thinking about it. 

That Matt can trace this all back to a single instance says something. He’s not sure what. 

But Mello looks more alive than Matt’s seen him in - well, ever. It’s somewhat concerning. There’s a delirious light in his eyes. But Matt knows the appeal of this choice.

And it’s just that.

It’s a choice. Mello’s choice. No Kira. No Near. No L. Just Mello.

And Matt.

Always ‘and Matt,’. Always because there's no way he's letting Mello do this alone.

As his resolve begins to wane, Matt turns to Mello, hoping to find some kind of comfort. The blond smiles at him, takes his hand and brings it up so he can press a kiss to Matt’s knuckles. 

“I love you.”

He says it so simply, Matt almost asks him to repeat himself. But he has no time to do so, no time to respond because they’re falling.    



End file.
